The hybrid, thermo-electric engine of this invention integrates a highly efficient, high-pressure, internal combustion reciprocator with a linear electrical generator for generation of mechanical power and electrical energy. Depending on the sizing of the linear generator, the effective mechanical work can be reduced to only that sufficient to operate mechanical components of the engine, or, can be the predominant output power for the hybrid engine. In the designs shown in the specification of this invention, the hybrid engine is constructed for general use, such as the application of the engine to vehicle propulsion, particularly where a small engine is utilized as a generator in a vehicle propelled by electrical motors using an on-board electrical supply. Because of the extreme high efficiency of the internal combustion reciprocator of the preferred embodiment, the design of the engine is competitive with an all-electric vehicle in an adjusted pollution rating. Where stationary power plant pollution is factored into electricity delivery for an all-electric vehicle, the thermo-electric engine system will likely generate less pollution than a so-called "zero emission" all-electric vehicles. While designed for efficient use of diesel fuel, the engine can accommodate multiple liquid fuels and with reconfiguration of the fuel delivery system, can utilize natural gas for the ultimate in low-pollution power production.
The integrated thermo-electric engine of this invention provides direct conversion of thermal energy to electrical power and may be utilized as a stationary power generator as well as for vehicular propulsion. The engine has a combined opposed piston, internal-combustion reciprocator with pistons having an attached, linear inductor that coacts with a linear coil-stator, in a single housing unit. The principles of a linear inductor generator or linear inductor motor are well known. An example of adaption of a linear inductor generator/motor to a reciprocal engine is taught in Taishoff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,455, issued Dec. 23, 1986. The engine converts reciprocal motion developed by the opposed pistons directly into an alternating or redefined into direct electrical current. The production of electrical power is particularly adapted to vehicle propulsion because of the compact and lightweight size of the power plant for power produced. The reciprocating inductor of the reciprocator unit can be utilized to compress air for direct supply to the combustion chamber. Additionally, the reciprocator unit can be combined with auxiliary components for turbo charging or roto-expander charging of the engine when high efficiencies are desired.
The thermo-electric engine of this invention can be utilized wherever it is desirable to convert thermal energy directly into electrical energy. As noted, where it is desirable to include a mechanical power take-off, the electrical generating feature of this invention can be down-sized to substitute for an alternator or generator in conventional applications.